Promise
by Metal Works
Summary: Anon has always lived in her sisters shadow. She's always limiting herself from having fun, due to her belief that she doesn't deserve it. So when the summer festival rolls around, Cul makes it her personal mission to drag the younger monochrome twin out of hiding. (One-shot)


**Hello Hello again! I decided to post something a bit different ship wise. Seeing as CulXAnon is one of my many OTP's I figured why not share my love for this ship with others? I know It's not the best, but I tried at least. This story even got featured over on VA once, though seeing as** _ **any**_ **sort of fanfic will get featured on there makes it a little less impressive.**

 **I hope you like it nevertheless!**

 **Word Count:**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Vocaloid. All rights go to their official owners, so don't sue me please~ I do however own the cover art.**

~START~

The sound of fireworks exploding overhead roused Anon from her journey through dream world. She winced as the bright multicolored light streamed into her room from the window, allowing her to briefly catch sight of the curtains fluttering on the cool night breeze. She turned her attention to the open window in confusion. Surly she hadn't left it open… Had she?

With that in mind, she stood up and walked over to the lucarne cautiously. The floorboards creaked under her weight as she stopped in front of the window, taking a moment to admire the beautiful array of colors that lit up the night sky before pulling the window shut and stepping away from it. Anon sighed wistfully at the display.

"I hope she's having fun…" She murmured.

"Why don't you go and find out?"

Anon jumped in surprise as arms wrapped around her neck from behind, the familiar laughter of Cul soon reaching her ears. She huffed and shook the redhead off of her before turning to face her. Cul merely crossed her arms behind her head and flashed the older Vocaloid a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Anon asked tersely. "You realize Kanon and Flower are already at the festival, right?"

Cul hummed in agreement. "Yeah, and?''

"Shouldn't you be, I dunno, competing for Flower's attention or something?" The blonde questioned, waving her hand in a dismissive manner as Cul propped herself up against a desk that was kept in the room for show.

"If you had asked me that question a month ago, I would have said yes." The redhead replied with a shrug. "It's clear she favors Kanon anyway."

"Yeah… So, remind me why you're here again?" Anon gestured to the younger Vocaloid as she

spoke. "If you're here to mope about your love life then please leave, lest I have to make you."

"Ouch, Kanon wasn't kidding when she said you were snarky after naps." Cul laughed dryly before motioning with her head towards the bed, where a whitish grey kimono lay folded neatly on the undisturbed side of the covers. "I'm here to escort you to the festival, obviously."

The blond rolled her eyes, taking a couple of steps forward so she stood directly in front of the redhead. She narrowed her eyes at the overly long kimono her friend wore before letting a drawn out sigh escape her. She had learned over the short period of time that she'd known Cul that whenever she got something into her head, she would be determined to see it through. And the best way to remedy it would be to just go along with it.

Anon cast a sideways glance at the silvery attire before shaking her head. "I'll go with you to meet the others, but I'm coming back here as soon as we do."

"Whaat? Why? That totally defeats the purpose!" Cul pushed off of the desk and, after checking to see her sleeves weren't caught, reached out to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of Anon's eyes. "It won't be the same without you!" She insisted.

"I don't know why I need to go, the festival's almost over isn't it?" Anon pushed away the intrusive hand, causing Cul to pout stubbornly.

"Oh come oooon, lighten up Aon. Time is meaningless to us anyway!" As if to prove her point, Cul rolled up her right sleeve to show the creation date that marred the skin under her wrist.

The numbers 12/22/11 shined a bright red against the younger loids skin, proving to be an almost sickly reminder of her creation as it had always been drilled into their heads that their marks were a symbol of death. So the mere fact Cul would proudly show her mark willingly was a testament to how much times had changed… Anon subconsciously wrapped her fingers around her own mark.

"I don't know Cul… Kanon said t-"

"Kanon also said 'I want to be with you', but look how far that got you."

The blond sighed, turning her attention back to her friend before nodding slightly. "I'll go with you only if you stop bringing up the past."

"Can do!" Cul cheered. "Oh, and you still have to wear the kimono."

Anon groaned.

"Come on, we're almost there!"

"Slow down Cul! I don't have my shoes on!"

Laughter was her response as the redhead continued to drag along the taller loid, barely passing a glance at the seemingly endless streams of colorful fire that rippled through the atmosphere. Anon found herself smiling along with Cul as the festival grounds drew closer in sight. The bright glow of their markers were hardly visible to them in that moment, nor did they spare a thought to how many more years would fly by before the light finally died out.

If you had asked Anon a month prior to now who she would want to attend the festival with, she would have said no one. If you had asked Cul a month prior to meeting Anon who she wanted to stick with until the day her numbers dimed, she would have said Flower. But of course, it was somewhat thanks to Flower that Cul had met Anon.

Had Cul not been determined to win over Flower's heart, she never would have followed her to the twins house and encountered Anon. She never would have taken the time to talk with the antisocial Vocaloids nor would she have become interested in her history. Cul wouldn't have found herself wandering over to Anon's house when Flower wasn't there and she definitely wouldn't have stuck around to get to know the younger twin better.

But most of all, she never would have fallen in love with her.

"Hey, Anon?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't become a shadow, okay?"

Anon laughed at the younger loids sudden change of tone. She reached out to rest her hand on the shorter girl's head, ruffling her hair. Cul let out a cry of protest before huffing and pushing Anon's hand away and muttering a short "Never mind." The blonde giggled at this before wrapping her arms around Cul in a comforting embrace.

"I promise."

~END CHAPTER~

 **Eh, that ending kinda fell flat. But I hope I convinced at least a few people to ship it. That was, after all, my goal. There may be one or two spelling errors in here, feel free to point them out and I'll try to correct them. I ship them so much~!**

 **Well, till next time!**

 **Bye-Bye~**


End file.
